You Can Run
by XxFirefoxxX
Summary: Aaralyn, who has a hard background, is forced to leave the country when she inadvertently kills two people. One of them being Arata's older brother. Arata and Aaralyn keep meeting up with each other by chance. Summary inside. We'd really like your input!
1. Chapter 1

All of the odd chapters will be done by me, in Aaralyn's Point of view, and LP will do the even chapters, in her character Arata's point of view.

As always, reviews will help us tremendously! This story is not done, so the more reviews we get, the fast we'll update. Again, we appreciate you reading our story, and we hope you enjoy it as much as we love to write it!

**Summary:** Aaralyn, who has a hard background and lives a difficult life, is forced to leave the country when she inadvertently kills two people. One of them being Arata's older brother. Arata and Aaralyn keep meeting up with each other by chance and they get along rather well. Arata has no idea that Aaralyn is his brother's killer, and she has no idea it was his brother that she killed. Aaralyn is involved in an accident where she hits her head, and as a side affect from the brain trauma, she develops completely new memories. She has no recollection of the murders or anything about her life in the gang. Arata and Aaralyn meet up in college once again and begin to get close, but the closer they become to each other, the more Aaralyn starts questioning herself. Soon, the gang from which she had run away from finds her in Japan and want to kill her to keep her quiet. What will happen to the couple when the truth is revealed?

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Walking briskly down the sidewalk, I turned the corner onto a busy street. People were lined up as far as I could see to get into KillZone, a club. I walked up to the doors where the bouncers were pushing people back, pushing my black hood off of my head.

"Hey, Kale," I smiled up at him, moving so that I could get by him and move into the club. I gave cast a smirk over my shoulder at the awaiting customers who were angrily pushing forward. They all wanted to go in with me. Sadly, that was not going to be the case.

Kale nodded at me. "Aaralyn, good to see you again," he took the rope down for a moment to let me in, but put it right back up again after I had passed. This earned me and him several curse words from the nearest people, who had all been waiting for hours to get in.

I smiled. What could I say? Black Knights always got first dibs in this place, and because I was a part of their gang, I got some pretty sweet benefits. All I had to do was scare some people when the time came.

The club was decked out with strobe lights, disco ball, glitter, people dancing on the floor so much so that no one would be able to have much room to move about. There was a band playing tonight. That didn't happen very often, usually we had a DJ. I didn't know the name of the band, so I ignored them and found my way to my usual table with my usual gang upstairs. The room had a glass wall so we could see out and watch everything below us.

"Hey, Aaralyn," one of the guys greeted me as I sat down. He snapped his fingers at the waiter to get me something to drink. "I didn't think you were going to make it tonight."

"Joel," I grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug, the usual greeting for all of us. "I escaped," I shrugged. "Rather be here than there by far." I took a seat opposite Joel next to Erik. Giving Erik a quick kiss on the lips before I sat down. "Hey."

He smiled at me, putting his hand on my leg to show everyone else that I was his. "Hey, Babe." I leaned into him and smiled. I loved this part of my life, being here with friends who cared about me.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked everyone. There were three others at a different table behind us, and two others that were standing by the windows looking down on everyone.

Erik piped up, "Boss wants us to take out some guy named Henry Guild. He's got a lot of money that we need, but his son won't give any to us unless his old man is out of the way. So, it's our job to make sure he meets his end."

I nodded, a smile on my lips. "Sounds fun. Let's go."

~.~

The four of us, Erik, Joel, Me, and Candy walked down the alley where we knew we could get into the apartment of the man we needed to ax. Candy was a woman from the club who was ruthless, almost too much so. She wasn't scared of anyone or anything. I admired her take no heat attitude, but it had deemed her the bitch in the group.

Joel looked at us, each of us held a bat in our hands. A gun would be too noisy, so beating him to death would be quick and easy. Erik had his knife to cut his windpipe as well, to make the death even quicker. He nodded once before he kicked in the door to the apartment and we surged inside, taking the steps two at a time.

Guild's apartment was on the fourth floor, so it took us a few minutes to reach the landing. Joel nodded once more before he kicked down the door to the apartment and we raced inside.

Guild was in the kitchen, and we took him by surprise. Candy got him once in the head with her bat, and before he had a chance to scream, Erik cut his windpipe. MY job was to make sure there was no one else in the apartment. The living room was clear, so I moved to the hallway and opened the first closed door. A closet. I moved to the next door, a bathroom. There was no one in there, but I noticed a make-up case. A woman was here as well.

I went to the last door and opened it to reveal a woman laying on the bed, waiting seductively for HEnry to return. When she saw it was me, she sat up and jumped to the other side of the bed. Like that would stop me. Bat at the ready, I hurriedly closed the gap between us and smacked her across the head with the bat right as she began to scream, knocking her out.

I had never killed anyone before, and I wasn't going to start now. I went back into the other room where the others were waiting for me. This job had been quick and painless. We needed to bleach the place now. The bleach would kill any fibers from our clothes for the cops to trace to us.

"Let's get out of here," Joel said, gesturing for us to leave now before someone came and found us. But, just as we were about to leave, a loud ringing in my ears stopped me in my tracks and I looked over at Candy. She had a dazed, confused look on her face.

It wasn't until I fully turned that I saw a boy, about fifteen years of age holding the smoking gun. Fear rushed through my body as I looked back over at Candy, who had fallen on the floor, dead. The hole in her chest oozing blood. Joel, Erik, and I exchanged looks before we all turned to face the kid with the gun.

"I already called the cops. You guys will pay for what you have done!" his voice was cracking from the sobs he was trying to hold back, his hand shaking from fear and of the knowledge that he had just killed a person. No one moved for a moment and finally, Erik bolted out of the door, and the kid fired the fun again, grazing my arm.

I flinched as I ducked to the side and into the kitchen, landing next to the bloodied, dead body of Henry Guild. I looked around for a weapon, but there was none readily available. Joel and I exchanged looks before he too ran out of the apartment, leaving me cornered, to die.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

All of the odd chapters will be done by me, in Aaralyn's Point of view, and LP will do the even chapters, in her character Arata's point of view.

Please let us know what you think about this! We really want to improve our writing abilities and the only way to do that is to know what you think of it. We hope you enjoy reading it as much as we loved writing it!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I heard the phone ring for the millionth time in the night I got up and walked towards the phone rubbing my eyes. "Hello?" I answered

"Acciai?" a male said

"No this is Arata, his brother," I said as I glanced at the clock. It was three o'clock. Since eleven, the phone had been ringing non stop.

"Put your brother on Old sport," he said.

At that moment, I recognized who he was. "Sure Tsuna-san," I said as I walked towards my brother, who was asleep at the desk in the living room, a faint light right above him.

"Naito, Tsuna-san is calling you," I said, throwing a pillow his way.

He immediately woke up and looked around. "W-who?" he said.

"Tsuna-san," I said his name for the last time.

He got up and ran a hand trough his black shaggy hair, "what does that man want now?" he whispered loud enough for me to hear. Tsuna was a twenty something guy with glasses, my brother's partner. He took the phone and began talking to him.

I watched as he nodded his head, and shook it, disagreeing with whatever that Tsuna guy was saying.

He hung up the phone and walked over to me, "I have to leave once again, but I will be back," he smiled. "Mother will be back tonight, so don't do anything stupid Arata," he warned as he slipped his black coat on.

"Dude, I am eighteen, not eleven," I answered.

He glanced towards me and smiled, "You're my only brother; I can only worry so much," he said as he closed the door behind him.

I yawned and headed upstairs before I looked at the paper that was sitting by the phone simple notes that my brother had written down. _KillZone_ I looked at it as I read it more closer his writing became more sloppy. He didn't want me to know what was going on

"Arata la vostra intenzione di essere in ritardo!" I heard my mother shout from the kitchen.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed a slice of toast and exited the door "Thanks mom!" I shouted as I saw a brunette stand right in front of my house. "Tori" I said softly.

She turned around and smiled, "Glad to see you again," she said.

I smiled as I looked down at her and kissed her. We broke apart and kept walking. I stopped right in front of the bus stop. As the bus arrived and stopped, we walked towards the empty seats in the back. I glanced at the newspaper an old man held in his hands, which read "Murdered in cold blood." The picture was of a female and a male.

"Arata! Tori!" Seiji shouted as he walked towards us, a smirk on his face, "Have you heard?" he asked.

"Heard what?" I said as I looked at him seriously.

"That gang has striked again, and this time they are killing," he said.

I looked at him "Why are you so surprised?" I asked as the bus got to our stop and we got off of the buss. I walked towards the school/

"Hmmph, true. Getting ready for college?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, my brother's university accepted me," I said.

"No way, me too!" he said as the bell rang.

I walked towards the classrooms for the last time since tomorrow was my graduation. "Is naito going to our graduation?" Seiji asked.

"Yeah, he said he was," I nodded.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

So, I wrote this chapter. Next chapter will be LPs. I hope you enjoy reading it! Please let us know what you think. Comments are very much appreciated! I really really want to know what you all think.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

The boy rounded the corner and pointed the gun at me. I had a bad feeling this was going to be it. But, the sirens could be heard in the distance, and the boy cast a glance behind him, through the windows to see how close they were to being here.

I took the moment to run over and kick the gun aside and immobilize him. Grabbing the gun, which he had dropped, I fired one shot, hitting him in the leg and jumped out of the window onto the fire escape, braking the glass and cutting myself as I did so. I hopped off the railing onto the dumpster and ran down the alley and disappeared into a crowd full of people.

~.~

"You guys just left me there!" I yelled in Erik's face as I punched him in the stomach, though hurting him did little to satisfy me at the moment. I nearly died, thanks to you guys. What happened to the code?"

"That code is bullshit. We all know you would have run off if you would have had the chance!" Erik spat back. "You care about no one but yourself. Don't start pretending any differently." They were right of course, but it still stung.

"Tell us you killed the kid before you ran off," Joel said, cutting the two of our bickering off before it escalated into something worse.

I looked away, refusing to admit I had let him see all of our faces and then letting him go. "Shit, Aaralyn!" Joel ran a hand through his hair. "he's going to go to the police. You know as well as we do that the Big Guys aren't going to help us out of this."

Erik kicked a barrel and cursed. "I do not want to go to jail for your stupidity!"

Joel shook his head. "The Big Guys aren't going to be happy with you, not happy at all. You'll be lucky if you live to see next week."

I started to panic. The code was to help each other to finish the job. No witnesses. No survivors. Failure in this was punishable by death. I didn't want to die.

"What should I do?" I whispered.

"Hell if I know," Erik shook his head. "I'm not taking the heat for you, not on this one, Aaralyn." Erik had on more than one occasion had to finish off killing the victims because I couldn't bring myself to do it. I could beat the shit out of people sure, scare them a little, oh ya. But, nothing else.

I had gotten into this gang when I was fifteen, when they had caught me beating up a local school bully. They offered me money and I had accepted because my family was poor. But, they blackmailed me.

I started pacing. "I'll figure something out," I told him. "Just go home and we'll figure this out in the morning." I had no idea what I was going to do, but I knew it was going to have to include me running away.

~.~

I crawled into my room through the window after climbing the tree and onto the porch roof. I threw some clothes into my backpack along with other necessities and all the money I owned. Satisfied, I slung it over my shoulder and headed downstairs via the stairs.

Of course, my uncle intercepted me, slapping me across the face, making me fall back onto the stairs. I held my stung cheek and looked up at him, waiting for the next blow.

"You were supposed to have been home an hour ago!" he bellowed down at me with his loud, booming voice. Anger was flaring in his eyes, and I recoiled away from him as he kicked me in the side, making me fall down the last three steps.

"I'm sorry," I stammered, trying to get to my feet, but the wind had been knocked out of me, and I was having a hard time doing much of anything. This gave my uncle another chance to kick me on the side, pushing me against the wall.

Wincing in pain, I made my body move up off of the floor. Standing up, ducked a punch. I lashed out and hit him in the face. My eyes widened in fear. I hadn't meant to really hit him, but I just wanted to defend myself, to get him off of me, even for a moment. But, having made contact, the anger that was simmering at the surface boiled over and he came at me, a murderous look in his eyes.

I bolted for the door, running through the night, trying to escape. I didn't make it very far when I was tackled to the ground. He had me pinned beneath me. I was far to small to do anything against him, so I was stuck there. He pulled a gun out from his waist band and pointed it at my head.

I freaked and bucked under him, throwing him over my head when he lost his balance and fell forward. In the shuffle, he had dropped the gun, and I quickly grabbed it, backing away from him.

"I'll shoot you if you come near me," I warned, my hand not very steady at all.I released the safety and pointed the gun to the man who had been beating me for over five years.

He stood up, a small smile on his lips. "You don't have the guts to kill me." He took a step forward and I pulled the trigger, but I missed. He took another step towards me. I took a step back before I shot again, this time hitting him in the chest.

My uncle looked surprised as he looked over at me before he dropped to his knees and fell face first onto the grass. I took the gun and ran.I couldn't leave it behind or they'd have my prints.

I crossed the street and noticed someone laying on the ground. I walked closer to see it was a boy. He had a bullet hole in his neck. I gasped, falling back onto my butt. When I had missed my uncle the first time, I had hit him and killed him. What had I become?

Running, I took off. I threw the gun into a lake and left the city, unsure of where to go.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
